


One Blushy Mess

by Jonk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight master/servant, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonk/pseuds/Jonk
Summary: Sebastian is sort of an idiot and wounds himself while talking to the farmer. You then take it into your own hands to help him, because he definitely wouldn't do that on his own. This then leads to something a little more.Wherein trans male!reader gets laid with Seb, and they're horny dorks in love.There are pretty detailed descriptions of the trans male genitalia; you have been warned.





	One Blushy Mess

Sebastian started walking back towards his house from a game of pool at the saloon with Sam, enjoying the gentle fall breeze brushing across his face, making his hair gently tickle it. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag. This way, he didn’t have to come out again before going to bed. 

 

Before reaching his house, he heard the usual quick steps of a certain farmer coming closer. He looked in the direction a little, smiling as you came into view. You were carrying a basket filled to the brim with blackberries, gathering the last couple before the end of the season. You halted to a stop, a bright smile on your face as you got closer, Sebastian giving a small smirk in reply.

“Seb! Hey! Didn’t expect to see you out this late!” You stated, a little out of breath.

“And vice versa. It was pool night at the saloon, so Sam and I just wasted a little time together like usual.” He gave a small smile, watching embarrassment wash over you at forgetting that it was Friday. You kept losing track of time, now that everything was almost the same, no matter if it was a weekend or not. You usually managed to keep track of Sundays, ready to learn as the Queen of Sauce showed off her amazing dishes, and keeping an eye out for Wednesdays in order to not waste a trip into town when Pierre’s was closed.

Sebastian looked at the basket a little, realizing how long ago it was that he had blackberries. It wasn’t like he was wild with them or anything, but it reminded him of memories from childhood and likely. You saw him looking and held it out in front of you, smiling widely.

“You want a couple?” You asked with happiness, letting the gentle lamp above shine onto your hair as you held out the fruit. 

He blushed a little, grateful for the dark hiding it while he grabbed a couple, popping one into his mouth with the hand still holding his lit cigarette between his fingers. Due to the distraction, however, some ash with still lit sparks fell off, grazing under his shirt and marking his chest with a small burn.

He winced, not expecting the pain. You furrowed your brows, your eyes widening as you saw it happening.

“Shit, are you alright?” You moved closer, putting the basket on the ground before forcibly pulling down the neck of Sebastian’s hoodie, checking the mark. Sebastian was more in shock over you pulling at his shirt than he was at the burn. Pain happened all the time, whether it was from falls, scratches, or even just pebbles firing onto his legs as he drove on his motorcycle. 

The mark wasn’t huge, but looked irritated, and had a little bit of blood and fluid leaking from it. Gross. You shook your head, grabbing your basket with one hand, and Sebastian’s with your other, starting to walk further along the road at a fast pace.

“.. Where are we going?” Sebastian asked, feeling his body heat up lovingly at the feeling of your hand on his.

“To your house, dummy. We need to clean that shit up, or it’ll probably get infected.” You muttered, walking towards the mountains. When at the house, you went inside, ordering Sebastian to go to his room after asking where the medical supplies were.

“Bathroom, top-left cabinet.” He mumbled, going down the stairs and into his room. He pulled down his shirts, wincing as the t-shirt stuck to the wound. He looked into the mirror, poking at it slightly. Normally, he would probably just ignore it and go to sleep. That’s usually what he’d do.

 

He was interrupted by you opening the door and walking down the steps. You were carrying a big bandaid, some cotton balls, and some hydrogen peroxide.

“Considering you have two scientists—one of them working as a nurse—and a carpenter in your house, you’d think you’d have more medical supplies here.” You muttered walking towards Sebastian, putting the stuff down on a table. “Off with your shirt.” You said, catching him off guard.

 

“W-what?” He understood why, but he hadn’t expected you to be so direct about it. 

Hot.

You rolled your eyes, walking over and tugging on the bottom of his shirt and his hoodie, pulling it up, careful not to bump the wound too bad. Sebastian was a giant blushing mess, helping a little along with the shirt, throwing it on the floor once off.

You froze for a second, looking at the now bare, pale stomach before turning around and uncapping the hydrogen peroxide, then covering one side of one of the cotton balls in it.

“This might sting a little,” you said apologetically, gently dabbing at the wound with the cotton. He winced, automatically tensing up a bit. While you stood so close, he couldn’t help but smell the deodorant mixing with your natural scent, drugging him, intoxicating him. Goosebumps covered his arm a little.

You noticed the bumps but ignored it. Could be because of the temperature. What you couldn’t ignore, however, was the gentle blush covering Sebastian’s cheeks. How could such a grumpy person look so cute? So.. Small.

You placed your other hand on his chest but still focused on cleaning the wound. God, he was handsome, and God, you were jealous. You let out a small sigh at the feeling of your bound chest, hesitantly taking away the hand from Sebastian’s chest to grab one of the big bandaids. Sebastian, on the other hand, was going insane. The feeling of your warm hands on his chest kept lingering, almost making him forget how to breathe.

You grabbed one of the bandaids and peeled off the paper before carefully placing it across the wound. You patted his shoulder, smiling grandly at him.

“There! Just make sure to swap it every once in a while before it’s healed, mostly so you don’t pick at it. If it starts hurting more or if it gets infected, we gotta take you to Harvey’s.” Sebastian nodded, letting out a sigh as he sat down on the bed, combing through his hair with his fingers.

He jumped a little when he felt your hand taking over, gently messing with the black strands.

“You’re so pretty, you know that, Seb?” You asked, a small blush covering your cheeks. Sebastian looked up, wide-eyed, checking to see if he’d heard correctly.

“Wh-What?” You chuckled. Rather than repeating yourself, you bend over a little, gently pulling his head backward by his hair as your lips interlocked. 

Your body was on fire. You could feel the heat spread through your body as Sebastian’s body went limp, although he gasped as he returned the kiss.

It quickly heated up as you licked hips lips, entering his mouth with your tongue, exploring the new area greedily. You could feel the heat washing through your body, your boxers slickening already. You pulled away, looking Sebastian in the eyes with a heavy look. He was an absolute mess.

His hair was a wreck from you messing with it, his nipples were hard, both from the stimuli and from his body temperature differing from the room’s, and a small tent at his groin. Fuck, he was so pretty with his black hair, his red face, and the reddened lips, abused by small bites and friction.

“Do you want to do this, Sebby?” You looked at him with a serious face, not wanting to push him if he didn’t want it. All Sebastian could do was nod, mouth slightly agape and eyes showing lust. After a bit of silence, he cleared his throat and croaked out a small yes, which snapped your patience. You grabbed his hair, pulling it back. Not enough to hurt, but enough for him to get the hint. He let out a small pleasant sigh, exposing his neck to you, making you lick your lips as you looked at the skin. You leaned in and started licking up his neck, scattering kisses here and there, and leaving small hickies on the sensitive spot where the shoulder met the neck. Sebastian was a moaning mess, and he could feel himself getting harder by the minute. Fuck, you felt good. He let out a small pleasured yelp when you bit down, his hand flying to his mouth to cover it and any noises that could come out while you clenched and sucked on the skin between your teeth before pulling off with a soft “ _ pop.” _ You stabilized your mouth next to his ear.

“Shhh, babes. Can’t be waking anyone up; otherwise, that would ruin all of our fun~” You teased. He felt a shock run down his spine, directly into his dick. Your voice was sweet like the honey made at your farm, but the words were dirty like the soil, and fuck, it turned him on.

You ran your hands down his front, reaching down and gently palming his erection through his pants, making him let out a small pant.

“Good boy!” You whispered, leaving a small peck underneath his ear. He sighed, shivering a little at the praise. Yes, he was a good boy. You unbuttoned his pants, pulling at the belt loops as a way of asking him to raise his hips. How could he resist? He raised his hips, letting you pull down the pants and the underwear in one go. You pulled them off and got on your knees, looking over the dick that was now very hard right in front of you. You let out a small chuckle, gently palming the back as you licked a strip up the front, making Sebastian bite into his hand to suppress a moan.

You teased him with gentle motions, never quite giving him what he wanted.

“Fuck, ___, please, I need it so fucking bad, I can’t-” You cut him off with a shake of your head.

“You’re a little brat, Sebastian. Didn’t even think about me, did you? What a shame.” You stood up, Sebastian letting out a whine at the loss of friction.

“Awe, come on,” you grabbed his chin, drawing him close. “Don’t you want to please me, too?” He nodded quickly, grasping at the sheets. You smirked, unbuttoning your pants. “Good.” You pushed him onto the bed, pulling off your pants and your now sticky underwear. You straddled his face, smirking widely as your sweet juice was  _ just  _ out of his reach. “Do you wanna taste your master?” you asked, Sebastian, looking absolute entranced at the sight and smell of  _ you. _ He nodded, getting a sigh from you. “A nod isn’t good enough. Tell me that you want me. That you  _ need  _ me.” Sebastian was positive that he was melting. Whether from being blue-balled or from your soft thighs around his face and your dripping cunt right there.

“Sir, please, fuck, I wanna taste you. I wanna please you so bad. I wanna lick you up and make you feel good. Master, please.” You smirked, lowering yourself down further, letting out a gasp as he gripped your thighs and started licking you all over. A sweet rhythm of circling the clit, to entering your dripping hole, and caressing your sensitive folds with his slick tongue.

“Oh, God, Seb-” you moaned out, almost grinding your groin into him as he parted your lips once more, flickering over the little mound. Your body was on fire. Sebastian wasn’t much better himself. His dick had never felt so fucking hard as it was now, the sound of your pants, to the sweet taste covering his face definitely not helping his case. He kept thrusting his hips slightly in need of friction, hoping for something,  _ anything _ other than air to touch him.

Eventually, you gave him a small tap on his stomach, signaling to stop him, not wanting to finish before you had gotten to the main course. You pulled away, shaking as the cool air hit your exposed wetness. You shifted backward, pulling off your shirt as you were starting to get warm, exposing your bound chest. Once the shirt was on the floor, you carefully made sure to align your hips with his, gently touching his stomach and chest before looking him in the eyes.

“You ready, Sebby?” There was nothing dirty about this sentence. It was pure, concerned, nervous, but excited. It was caring and loving. It made Sebastian’s heart beat in his chest, a small smile spreading on his face.

“I’ve never been more ready, ___.” You nodded, slowly lowering yourself onto his dick. You gasped lightly as you felt him slowly enter you, inch by inch. You could tell by Sebastian tensing up that he was trying not to buck his hips into you as he let out a sigh of pleasure. It hurt a little, but you knew that was just the start. Once fully in, you started slowly gyrating your hips, making him clutch his hands onto them, digging his nails into the delicate skin.

You slowly began moving, lifting yourself up before letting it glide back into you, the feeling of filling up making you feel utterly complete. You groaned as Sebastian accidentally bucked his hips into you, thrusting directly into your G-spot. Lucky guess.

You started moving faster, taking all of his dick into you, letting your body set the pace on its own.

“F-fuck, Sebby, you feel so good in me. Such a good boy, such a beautiful boy.” You gasped, caressing his stomach and chest, appreciating every inch of the man in the bed before you.

“___, shit, you’re so hot, so han-ndsome, so attractive,” Sebastian could barely talk through moans, pants, and gasps, but you understood, and it made your heart swell. You started riding him faster, falling into a chant of, “Oh fuck, oh god, yes, I love you, I love you,” over and over again, and it was true. You loved him. You loved his body. You loved his mind, and you loved his personality. Sebastian reached down, grabbing one of your hands that was steadying itself on his stomach, intertwining his fingers with you.

“I-I love you, too, ___.” Fuck, you weren’t sure if this was lovemaking or fucking. A deep, guttural part of you felt like an animal, but you loved him. So much. You ground your hips into his harshly as you came, tightening around him, moaning out his name as you released. He groaned loudly and came as well, releasing into you with a highly satisfied sigh. You pulled off him and laid down beside him, your sweaty bodies clinging to one another. You gently wiped the hair sticking to his forehead off, flashing him a sleepy smile. For once, he returned it.

You tried to sit up and get out of bed, not wanting to overdo your stay, only to be pulled back down. Sebastian buried his face in the other's neck as he wrapped himself around you. 

“Nah, you’re staying. You said those three words, you owe me cuddles.” He smirked. You just smiled and kissed his forehead, holding him as well.

“I love you” you muttered.

“I love you, too” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @gayghostprince from my other piece! Hope you enjoy, and that it lives up to the expectations!  
> If interested, then you can request more Stardew fics in the comments!


End file.
